


Fireflies

by FalCatrecon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: For the Gabriel Bingo square 'caught watching X sleep'-----Gabriel couldn’t sleep. Probably a habit defined by millennia of actually not sleeping, but at his level of power he really should. He wandered into the bunker’s library. Maybe a book would help. As far as he could tell from his, albeit short, perusal of the actual literature it was all fairly dry. Perfect to help him fall asleep.Instead he found the pretty little redhead out cold on top of her spell book. He smiled softly as he approached, knowing she needed the sleep as much as he did.





	Fireflies

Gabriel couldn’t sleep. Probably a habit defined by millennia of actually not sleeping, but at his level of power he really should. He wandered into the bunker’s library. Maybe a book would help. As far as he could tell from his, albeit short, perusal of the actual literature it was all fairly dry. Perfect to help him fall asleep.

Instead he found the pretty little redhead out cold on top of her spell book. He smiled softly as he approached, knowing she needed the sleep as much as he did. Likely she was double checking her ingredients and incantations, which he couldn’t fault her for. He himself had some illusions to do, which was probably going to drain him again.

He reached out and lightly tucked an errant hair behind her ear. She really was beautiful, especially for three hundred years. He had seen witches younger look like they were ninety. While he knew it was probably some sort of magic, some of it was the family line too. He grinned to himself, thinking of their distraction together earlier in the evening. She was also really flexible.

Letting her sleep, he looked over the book offerings. Nothing really jumped out at him. He was too worried what tomorrow would bring to focus on the words. Facing his brothers at his level? He was so drained he had no clue if he could really protect these ragtag group of people. Hell, he wasn’t sure he could handle a normal angel right now, much less the two archangels he might encounter. At least with Lucifer they would be drugging him. Red really liked that idea.

He sighed to himself and looked back to where she was sleeping. Honestly? He did like her, like a lot, and if they had more time he’d certainly try to get to know her properly. She had the potential of being around a lot longer than the other friends he had. And those brothers really were his friends, which was weird. He had done so much to them in what little time he knew them, yet they didn’t just throw him in a room for later. They tried their best to help him, and even then gave him agency to leave. Which like the coward he was he took.

He sunk into a chair at the table. And that was part of the whole sleepless bit. If he had stuck around even eight years ago he might have been fine. He never would have had to kill his brother, which he still wasn’t going to, any more than Dean or Sam could kill the other. Might not be as close to his brothers as those two, but he still wouldn’t do it. If he had known and realized how they always survived and forgave so easily he would have stayed. And who knows where they’d be now.

Even as a coward, a failure, even broken they let him stay. They wanted him to stay, and that was, well, nice. It was nice to be wanted, not just needed. It was nice to have a place he maybe belonged. It was nice having something that might be called home, a family.

He smiled over at Rowena, who was starting to make the cutest little snores. Those Winchesters certainly built a strange but powerful group of lost and broken individuals. She hadn’t gone into details but he had heard around how her unbinding failed. Maybe he could help her with that after this whole other world mess was done. While he was low on the ol’ angel juice, it didn’t change the thousands of years he was Loki to a few Norse witch covens. He knew a thing or two about magic himself.

He watched her sleep, her shoulders slightly rising and falling with every breath. He didn’t really want tomorrow to come. In the twilight hours everything was so quiet and calm. But time still wore on, dragging confrontation and pain closer with every second. He could leave, take Rowena with him. It was in their power to do so, and it wasn’t unprecedented. He had promised to help though, and he had always at least kept those as best he could.

He stood up and wasted just the tiniest of power to call a blanket to him. Draping it over Rowena’s shoulders he lightly kissed her temple. He turned to go when he heard a sleep-groggy brogue drift from behind him.

“You’re not turning into a big softy on me now?” 

He turned to look back into those soft forest green eyes. “Nope, not me.” He smiled, watching her yawn so daintily.

“Good. Wouldn’t want to spoil your reputation.” She patted the seat next to her invitingly. “Can’t sleep?”

He shrugged idly. “You got me.” He settled down into the chair she had indicated. “Sleep doesn’t come standard on angels.”

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, scritching along the back of his scalp. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

He closed his eyes at the calming scratching. It felt nice. “Aren’t I supposed to say that?”

He could almost hear her eyeroll, and certainly felt the slight tug at his hair. “You men, you don’t think I can take care of myself?”

He snorted in mild laughter. “I meant the whole angel deal.” He opened his eyes to look at her curious gaze. “I was Loki, I know what it’s like to be female too.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, which earned him the airy sound of her laughter. He liked that too.

She tried to pull the chair closer, then huffed at him when it didn’t move. He scooted closer and found himself partly covered with the blanket he had put on her. “Rest, dear. If you can’t sleep in bed, maybe you can here with me.” She began to run her fingers through his hair again and he sighed in relaxed pleasure. She pulled his head to her shoulder and started to hum. He closed his eyes to the lilting tune he couldn’t quite place. Likely it had been a few hundred years since he had heard it last. Her voice was beautiful and was what he was thinking of when he finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
